


talk nerdy to me

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [94]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: @glitzgustin prompted: Sebastian finds out Blaine is a huge nerd and thinks it’s adorable.--Here’s the thing about Blaine—if you give him enough space, he’ll talk your ear off about absolutely anything. And at first, Sebastian thinks he doesn’t have many people in his life that just listen to him. When they start becoming friends again after the slushie gate, and after him and Kurt break up, they spend hours upon hours talking on the phone just like they used to. Blaine rambles about everything and Sebastian wonders if his friends or family don’t let him rant with little to no interruption. Kurt certainly never listened; Sebastian doesn’t have to know much about their past relationship to know that.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	talk nerdy to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware that I'm breaking the time warp in the sense that seblaine is at dalton and they're talking about a very updated star wars series. but hey, this is fANDOM and fIC and we do that sort of thing so shhhh ;)

Here’s the thing about Blaine—if you give him enough space, he’ll talk your ear off about absolutely anything. And at first, Sebastian thinks he doesn’t have many people in his life that just _listen_ to him. When they start becoming friends again after the slushie gate, and _after_ him and Kurt break up, they spend hours upon hours talking on the phone just like they used to. Blaine rambles about everything and Sebastian wonders if his friends or family don’t let him rant with little to no interruption. Kurt certainly never listened; Sebastian doesn’t have to know much about their past relationship to know _that._

So Blaine talks, willingly and freely, because Sebastian simply listens. He can tell at the end of their conversations, just before they hang up the phone, that it means a lot to the former Warbler. That Blaine sounds content and validated and a warm pressure bubbles behind Sebastian’s ribcage every time he says, ‘Thanks, Sebastian’ before the phone beeps as they disconnect. He eventually tells Blaine he doesn’t have to thank him just for being a sounding board because in all honesty, part of him never thought Blaine would speak to him again.

So he’ll listen to him about anything, he doesn’t care what.

But just because Sebastian listens doesn’t always mean he knows what Blaine’s talking about—even though he does his best to follow along.

“So obviously in fandom you can have like multiple ships and stuff, but I really don’t get why you’d place Kylo with anyone else,” Blaine throws his hands into the air, usually talking with them when he gets excited about something. “It just _works_ with Rey and you can’t convince me otherwise. Sam’s not on the same page, you know, he doesn’t think Kylo is a _redeemable_ character and I mean, I know _all_ about who’s redeemable, you know? I have a good sense I think, I mean look at you.”

Sebastian blinks, attempting to connect the dots but…ships or boats or whatever, what does that have to do with a dude named Kylo and being redeemable? “What about me?”

Blaine smiles, pausing as they take a walk around Dalton’s grounds. He sticks his hands in his pockets against the chilliness of the air, a sheepish blush kissing his cheeks. He’s so pretty like that it’s _absurd,_ Sebastian thinks, how is he supposed to concentrate on what he’s talking about anyways?

“I just meant…” Blaine trials off, trying to make this connection for him that he’s missing. “So like, if you were a character in fandom, you would have what’s called a ‘redemption arc’.”

Sebastian turns to face him, raising an eyebrow. “Because…you forgave me for the slushie thing.”

Blaine grabs onto his arm excitedly, “Right!” A laugh leaves his lips, “And I mean there’s obviously more to it than that, you turned over a new leaf and…tried to be a better person.”

“The word there is ‘tried’.”

He hums and turns to bump their hips together and continue walking, “Well no one is perfect, but your redemption arc includes that trying and because of that, we could start talking again.”

“Which is good,” Sebastian adds, noting that his voice sounds a bit too hopeful.

Blaine smiles at him and nods, looping his one arm through Sebastian’s to hold onto him as they stroll. “Which is very good.” He confirms, squeezing. “So what I’m saying, is that Sam doesn’t believe in Kylo’s redemption arc, which is _ridiculous.”_

“Which uh, brings us back to that boat thing how?”

“Ships,” Blaine smirks, looking up at him. “Rey is an integral part in his redemption arc, she’s practically the reason why everything changes.”

Sebastian hums to himself, understanding _that_ at least. He knows what it’s like to want to change because of someone who barrels into your life when you don’t expect it. Blaine Anderson has flipped his entire life onto its head, things he thought he knew, masks he wore just to get by—how Sebastian wanted to be better for Blaine and eventually because he wants it for himself too.

“I mean I’ve written a lot of gay fanfiction, duh,” Blaine playfully kicks a mound of snow, making flurries fall down around their ankles, “But Kylo doesn’t belong with Hux in any universe, _come on.”_ He looks up at Sebastian and purses his lips, “Picture Hunter as Hux, they have very similar qualities.”

Sebastian’s brain is restarting over a few things because, “You’ve written gay fanfic? Like seriously? For what?” He’s asking but he’s promises it doesn’t sound judgmental—he’s just _surprised._

Blaine’s cheeks dot red and he shakes his head, “Uh, for another fandom. I can’t tell you.”

Sebastian laughs softly and grabs onto his arm, spinning him around to face him as they stop, just about to go inside the dorms. “Oh come on, you can’t leave me hanging like that.”

He begins to buckle under the pressure, Sebastian can see it in those hazel eyes, a sheepish sound leaving his mouth as he bites down on his lower lip. Has he never told anyone this before? Not even Sam?

“It’s just you know uh, Ma—” He mumbles the rest of it and Sebastian tilts his head, opening and closing his mouth because he thinks he _knows_ what he’s said.

“What was that?”

“ _Marvel,_ okay? Sheesh.” He runs a hand over his face before he drags Sebastian into the dorms, the warmth of the building quickly chasing away the chill of winter. Sebastian must have this look on his face or _something_ because a soft whine leaves Blaine’s lips as he takes his beanie off, shaking snow off of it. “Don’t look at me like that, Bucky and Steve are soulmates. I don’t make the rules.”

Sebastian laughs gently but it’s not at him—he’s just, he has no idea how he’s _missed_ something like this about Blaine. “Can I read them?”

“ _No.”_ Blaine insists quickly, unbuttoning his coat. But he’s smiling all the same, like he enjoys sharing this piece of himself with Sebastian regardless if he doesn’t get it. “Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

Sebastian hums as they walk through the empty lobby, moving towards the stairs to get to his dorm room. “I never would have guessed.”

Blaine smiles at him over his shoulder, “There’s lots you don’t know about me. Comic cons, Supernatural cosplays, that kinda stuff.”

Sebastian has no idea what Blaine’s talking about but he reaches out for his wrist nonetheless and stops him from walking. It’s an angle he’s not used to, Blaine’s on a step further ahead than him, switching their height difference. He practically has to lean up onto his toes to kiss him but he does, regardless if Blaine pulls away. Luckily, he doesn’t.

Just like talking, when you give Blaine an inch, he takes a mile. He has _so much_ to give and moves his lips along with Sebastian’s, smiling a little into it, pulling back just so they can breathe.

“What was that for?” He asks, lips a little wet and pink.

Sebastian shrugs his one shoulder, moving so that they’re standing on the same step. He fixes a curl around Blaine’s ear, “Comic cons, Supernatural cosplays, that kinda stuff.” He repeats with a smirk and leans down to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> : i loved writing this. I really am Blaine Anderson in this and I enjoyed breaking the fourth wall a lot. i own nothing in terms of glee or star wars ): sadly lol


End file.
